The Shotgun
by supergeek4life
Summary: When intergalactic armies threaten the safety of the world once more, world's greatest superheroes must assemble in order to defend their home. But Earth is in need of a new hero, one that has not yet been discovered. In the midst of it all, 14 year old Rochelle must put aside a life or misery in order to embrace her powers. But how far will one child go to save the world?
1. Prologue

**Hello :) Well, this is my first story, since I've been having a SUUUUPERRRR HUGEEE Marvel Cinematic Universe addiction _ But anyway, here it goes. Sorry if you hate the story, I tried. xP And if you like it, GREAT! I'm glad you do ^.^**

**Well, enjoy!**

Prologue:

The wind rustled through the bare winter trees. Swish, swish. In the distance, the rush of a speeding car sounded. The slightly browning grass danced with flowering weeds. The sun shone through the blanket of light gray clouds covering the sky. A patch of hopeful blue shone at the horizon.

Amongst all this, Virginia "Pepper" Pots shivered in her knee-length black dress and silver jacket. Her black heels wobbled in the soft dirt, and she stretched her arms out to regain balance. She blinked back tears as she slowly lowered her head at the figure beside her. Here crouched Tony Stark, her husband, Iron Man. Black jacket and tie, newly polished shoes, hair gelled neatly. He hadn't looked that well in weeks, but his eyes were red with sorrow.

"Tony," she murmured, pulling a strand of strawberry blonde hair behind her ear. "Please get up. You know she wouldn't have liked this, all this fussing over her."

He shook his head and let his forehead fall into his palms. A tear fell gently down his cheek. Pepper knew he wasn't one to cry. This might be the only time he would. She crouched down and rubbed his back gently, pressing her cheek against his shoulder blades. He sniffed and quickly rubbed away his tear, sighing.

"It's my fault," he said finally, voice cracking. "I should have never met her, never been involved with her. They knew I would break. They were right."

Pepper shook her head. "It was never your fault. She knew the risk she was taking by being associated with you. But she chose to be with you because she didn't have a choice." She smiled, a tear falling. "At least she had a meaningful death."

"Meaningful death?" he gasped. "Meaningful death?! Pepper, she was murdered, all because of me. I know who did it. And when I find them, I'm going to kill them. I'm going to make them suffer, kill them slowly. And when they finally beg for me to kill them, I will make sure they know the pain of losing…"

"Stop it," Pepper commanded. "Please, stop. I know you seek revenge, but you must remember what Maia told us."

"She didn't get it!" he groaned. "No one did… Oh my God Pepper, I'm not usually like this. Gosh… Shit."

"Tony," she said gently, getting up. Offering her hand, he took it and she yanked him up. "This isn't about her anymore. I heard that there's a new mission available. SHIELD will not be kept waiting, especially Phil. You know how he breached the StarkTower last time."

He sniffed once more, dusting off his jacket. "The world can last a few days without their hero. I can't always save the world, you know."

She scoffed, smiling sympathetically to herself. Pepper would never know the pressure or responsibility of being a hero, something her boyfriend would have to endure alone. She tucked another strand of hair behind her ear. "Come on, Happy's waiting."

Pepper stretched out her hand. Tony took it. She kissed his cheek. He wrapped an arm around her waist. They took a step forward, together. As they began the depressing walk to the limo, a pale pink flower gently floated down from the bare treetop, the last remaining foliage on the tree. Sailing down with the breeze, landing delicately on the grave of the beloved Maia.

"I'm concerned," Pepper said. "He's never been this way before."

Agent Coulson gave a nod and adjusted his Bluetooth. "Do you know what triggered this… behavior change?"

Pepper took a long drink from her wine glass, then set it down on the table, her gaze serious. "This is not a topic Tony would ever want brought up again. If you don't mind, I'd like to keep this between you and me."

"Of course."

She stole an anxious glance at the stairwell leading to the downstairs garage. "About a month ago, Happy nearly ran over a young teenager with the limo. In order to make it up to her, I decided to invite her over for dinner. It seemed like a good idea, you know? A few days later we found her at a coffee shop, begging for a pastry. She told me that she had no home and was completely broke. So, being me, I decided to take her in. Once she had discovered Tony was Iron Man, we warned her that being associated with him but bring on fatal consequences. But she felt so indebted to us, she refused to leave until she could pay us back. A week ago, a couple of goons trying to steal a suit broke into the house. She," a tear slid down her cheek. "…They killed her. We don't even know why. And now she's gone." A sniffle. A cough. "I guess she was like a daughter to us, you know? And I think Tony cared more about her than he let on. Maia was more like a daughter to us than we would ever admit. I've never seen him cry this much." Another tear. Another glance at the stairs. Then just pure sobbing.

"I understand, Mrs. Potts," Coulson said. "I am so sorry for your loss. This must be quite a shock, especially so early after the wormhole in New York."

"It's been haunting his dreams as well," Pepper added. "I want to help, you know? But I'll never experience the pressure of being a hero."

Coulson placed a hand on her shoulder. "Neither will I. That is why our job is to assist them in the best way possible, right?" She smiled, dropping his head, then raising it once more. "You have to stand by them, no matter what, alright?"

She nodded, brushing away a tear and sighing with a smile. "Sorry for wasting your time."

He shook his head. "Don't worry. Anything SHIELD can do to assist you will be done, for the well-being of both you and Mr. Stark." He patted her back in a friendly manner, then rose, collecting his files. "Goodnight, Ms. Potts." With that, he gave her a slight smile before sliding out the glass doors and into the black of night.


	2. Chapter 1

"Are you sure she isn't mad about you running off again only two weeks after your honeymoon?"

"Don't worry about it," Tony said, slapping Rhodey on the back. "She has to put up with it now. I'm her husband. There is no way she can get rid of me anymore. I'm practically bound to her."

"God Tony. How can you be so… stupid?"

"Please. She's lucky to have me as her husband. I'm one of the best, if not the best, superhero is the world!"

"You've forgotten was happened only two years ago."

"I was obviously the leader of the group."

Rhodey scoffed. "Yeah, right."

Tony grinned, proceeding down the gravel pathway. The streets of India were lined with vendors. An elderly lady shouted at passersby, advertising chicken wings and turkey legs. A couple argued with a teenage girl selling beaded jewelry. Under the shade of a tree, a few men drank happily, their rowdy laughter carrying across the path.

To Rhodey, it was a place of both chaos and wonder. The crazy, unorganized manner of the citizens of this town was a downside. But a simple vacation would never be normal. What mysterious things could be found here, where no one would expect to look?

Tony took a glance at the red briefcase in his right hand. He gripped it, memories flowing back. If anything took a turn for the worse, he would be forced to unleash his power. The case would morph into his suit, with the potential to save his life. It had done so before, in Monaco. But even after he destroyed the suits in order to prove his commitment to Pepper, he began to miss his suits. So he built two more.

Hey, everyone needs a hobby.

"You want onion rings Tony?" Rhodey offered, digging in his pants pocket for his wallet. "I wonder if they take American money."

"Most likely," Tony said, checking his watch. "We can always head back to the airport for a currency exchange."

"Yeah," Rhodey said, raising his eyebrows. "Well then. I'm just getting one then, alright?"

With a nod, Tony watched as he made a beeline for a faded blue tent where a crowd of young men were gathered. Rhodey pushed through them, managing to make it to the front of the line. Tony checked his watch again. It was dangerous to be out in the streets at night, even in a foreign country. The sun was beginning to lower into the sky, cool shade flowing over the people. _Just a few more hours_, he thought. _Then we can go back to the hotel and relax._

He was still gazing absentmindedly at the tent when out of nowhere, a hand reached out, snatching the case from his hands.

"Hey!" he shouted, zipping his head around to gaze at the thief. To his surprise, it was a child, struggling under the weight of the case. The girl blinked several times in fear before screaming and taking off down the pathway.

"Damn," Tony remarked. "Never trusted locals." He adjusted his sunglasses, rolled his shoulders, and took off after the girl.

Back at the vendor, a bearded man placed a red bowl of onion rings on the table. "Thank you," Rhodey said, collecting the onion rings from the vendor. He took a bite and turned to return to Tony, only to discover him chasing wildly after a child. More importantly, the child had his suit. And she was getting away.

"Tony!" Rhodey said, dropping the food and taking off after his friend. "Wait up!"

Behind him, a few pigeons pecked at the crumbs.

The girl was fast, but was obviously having difficulty holding the case. It was a little girl, for goodness sake. Tony's downfall was that he knew little about the area he was in. Constantly banging into random strangers, he pushed through the pathway, keeping the gleaming case in his sight at all times. He knew if he lost sight of the girl, he would never get the suit back. Though he missed Pepper already, he did not want to return to LA just yet. But losing his suit would guarantee a flight back home to make a new one, ticket courtesy of Pepper, who feared constantly for his safety.

Rhodey eventually caught up with Tony, constantly yelling "Excuse me" and "Sorry" to the people Tony forgot to address. Rhodey was whacked in the face with a bread basket. Tony was nearly punched by a trio of drunk idiots. They turned after the girl into a dusty alley. She pushed aside a faded drape into a house. Sharing a look, the two friends headed inside.

It was getting late, and a pale yellow glow filled the staircase in the building. Step after step, the proceeded up the wooden staircase, ears strained. They could hear the slowing footsteps of the child, energy faltering. Filled with new hope of getting the case back, the charger forward, Tony gripped the railing at the platform, pulling himself up, breathless.

The thief stood behind a taller, older version of her, gripping the case to her chest. The older one looked about 13, a little less than average height, with brown eyes and long black hair pulled into a ponytail. Mud was smeared across her face and her fists were balled.

"Stay away from my sister," she commanded, fearless.

Rhodey cast a surprised glance at Tony before stepping forward. "Look, we don't want any trouble. But she took my friend Tony here's su- I mean case. Just give it back and we'll leave you alone."

Tony stepped forward as well to retrieve the case from the youngster. The two girls shared a glance, before the older one's expression hardened. The younger one slid further behind her sister. "We need to eat. And to eat, you need money." Her eyes darted towards the case, before meeting Tony's eyes. "Come and take it."

Tony's eyebrows raised in surprise, and he turned to meet the gaze of Rhodey. Tony took a fighting stance, fists raised. Rhodey took a similar stance, his look wary. As much as he wanted to get his case back, Tony felt wary about hitting a local girl who was much younger than he.

The girl raised her palm slowly. Eyes squinting with confusion, Tony aimed a punch at the young girl's stomach. She dodged, eyes closed in concentration. Suddenly, Tony was blasted with a blinding red light. Rhodey screamed his name, but Tony fell to the ground, dark spots covered his vision.

The girl's arm dropped, her face beaded with sweat. She wiped her forehead, squatting down to whisper something in her sister's ear. The younger one ran to the back of the room, behind beige curtains, sobbing quietly in fear.

Rhodey dropped down beside his friend. "Tony! Tony! Are you alright?"

"Eh cu moo," Tony muttered through gritted teeth.

"What? Speak clearer!" Rhodey shook Tony's shoulders worriedly.

"I can't move."


	3. Chapter 2

Rhodey stared into Tony's deep, worried pupils. His Adam's Apple bobbed as he swallowed his fear. Rhodey watched Tony's muscles strain as he attempted to raise a limb or even turn his head. For several tense seconds, beads of sweat filed down Tony's forehead, then he collapsed, panting.

"Oh my God," Rhodey gasped, shaking Tony's shoulders. "You really can't move."

Realizing the cause of this, he turned, very slowly, rising to his feet. The girl still stood, hands outstretched, panting. Her fists were balled now and she seemed prepared to fight Rhodey off. He gazed worriedly into her eyes, questioning her actions.

The girl lowered her arms. "I'm sorry. I promise it's only temporary." Was that a glimmer of satisfaction in her eyes?

"What have you done?!" Rhodey roared, snapping into a fighting stance. "Make it stop! It's going to kill him!"

"I told you," she said calmly. "It's only temporary. And trust me, if I wanted to kill him, I could've done that in the first place."

His eyes widened. "You won't kill him. Don't you know who he is?"

She shook her head. "Look, if you can just _back off_, I'll let you go."

"Who in the hell do you think you are?"

She smiled faintly, extending a palm towards Rhodey. "My name is Rochelle, and you seem tired."

Rhodey blinked in confusion, his muscles tightening. Aiming a knockout blow at the girl's forehead with his leg, he kicked out, yelling in frustration. But his vision was clouded with a deep, purple light. It felt as though his head had been hit with the sky as he fell to the group, helpless.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, you're up."

Tony stretched his eyes wider, the foggy appearance of the world fading. His gaze focused on a young girl in tattered clothing, leaning over him. A few wisps of her hair fell down around her cheekbones, and the muggy heat swamped the room.

"Where am I?"

She wiped the sweat off her nose. "My place. Please don't kill me."

His eyebrows furrowed in thought. With a start, he remembered the glowing red light soaring from her palm, lying helplessly as Rhodey fell to the ground. Some of the purple light surrounding Rhodey had hit Tony as well, and he fell asleep instantly.

Tony sat up, aiming a punch at the stranger. She ducked backwards, instantly raising her palm at his neck. "I don't want to do this," she remarked. "Please stop, and I'll explain."

He narrowed his eyes at the girl. She was bold, confident, and cocky. Add in narcissistic and rich, and she'd be an exact replica of Tony himself. More than anything, Tony hated not being in charge of a situation, especially when the person in charge was a poor teenage girl. But he sighed, propping himself up against the faded wall and accepting a glass of water that she offered.

"Now, will you explain to me exactly who you are?"

She looked him right in the eye. "I am Rochelle."

Now he remembered. Straining against paralysis, his arms failing to move an inch. _Who the hell do you think you are? My name is Rochelle._

"I'm guessing you're from around here."

"I was raised here, all 14 years. My mother was murdered by assassins when I was five, only two months after she had my sister, Malia. Sorry about her stealing your stuff Mr.…?"

"Stark. I'm Tony Stark."

Rochelle nodded. "And about your friend, he seems to be out. I must've created a more powerful blast. I'm not sure. I kind of lose control when people threaten me."

"Well, you've done an absolutely swell job of knocking us out," Tony said, rubbing the bruise on his knee from falling to the floor. "What was that light, anyway?"

She glanced down at the wrecked floorboards. "Glowing orbs of energy. I don't know why I have this ability. I'm not even sure if I was born with it. I just started noticing it when I was ten, when I accidentally knocked out a boy with one. They took me back to my father and my sister, thinking I had a rare condition. I've been tested on by countless doctors, scientists, professors, and geniuses. But no one can seem to identify what is wrong with me. Growing up, I was never accepted into a set community. I was always different, and it got to me. I knew that I would never belong here, but I dealt with it for the sake of my sister. At that time, my father was becoming ill with heart disease. I wanted to leave so badly, but they needed me. I began studying English in the hopes of making a name for myself in the business world. But we began to run out of funds. Hospitals no longer felt the need to study me, nor aid my father in his medical needs. We were left, poor and hungry, on our own. That's when I began training with the monks, learning how to manage my energy and fight. You see, each time I shoot an orb, it uses up a little bit of my energy. If I shoot too many, I die." She paused, shaking her head. "It really sucks. I thought I would never find someone like me who knew the pressures of being that different." A twinkle emerged in her eyes. "Then, I heard about the Avengers, two years ago."

Tony smiled. His time with the group had been rather painful and stressful, but there would never be a similar experience in a lifetime, not by a long shot.

"I realized that there were other people with special powers who felt the pressures of being a superhero everyday," she continued. "You guys were my inspiration, the reason I continued living on."

Tony frowned. "We weren't that amazing. I mean, I can't say the same for myself, but still…"

Rochelle smirked. "Please."

Tony shrugged, smirking slightly too. "So, you're an epic superhero-thief that uses your abilities to steal to provide for your starving sister and sick father?"

She grinned sheepishly. "Pretty much."

"Huh," he grunted, gazing out past the curtains towards the streets. Only hours ago he had been walking along, worrying about getting enough time to relax at the hotel. Just then, he remembered how the young girl, Malia, had run off with his suit. "Rochelle! Where is the case?"

Rochelle smiled. "You mean the suit? I'm not that stupid, Mr. Stark. If you are really Iron Man, I guess you can have it back." She frowned, obviously upset. "But you'll have to cover the money we could've gotten from selling it. I mean come on, it's Iron Man's suit!"

Tony rolled his eyes as Rhodey coughed and sat up. "Tony! Get out of here now." Rhodey's gaze fell upon Rochelle, then back to Tony. He sighed, wiping the dust from his shirt. "This can't be good."

"Rhodey," Tony started, leaning towards his friend's ear. "This girl has the ability to use her own energy to create orbs of glowing light with unlimited possibilities. She paralyzed us and knocked you out. Shouldn't we do something about this?"

"I don't know Tony," Rhodey droned. "This could be bad, very bad."  
"What's the risk?" Tony inquired. "Geez, she's a child."

"With the ability to paralyze a superhero," Rhodey remarked. "Tony, what if she tries to kill you?"

Tony scoffed. "Don't you think she would've done that already?"

Rhodey glanced down at Rochelle, folding the sheets behind them. "I have a really bad feeling about this. What are you planning to do about this?"

"Take her to SHIELD," Tony murmured. "Fury will know what to do about underage world-savers."

"Fine, but if New York is swamped by killed mutant giants or something, it's all your fault."

With a cocky grin, Tony whacked his friend on the back, turning back to the girl. "Hey, kid. How do you feel about jet planes?"


	4. Chapter 3

_What in the world have I dragged myself into?_ thought Rochelle. Gripping the armrest of the leather chair, she turned her head anxiously towards the window. The runway sped by, and she was tempted to close her eyes. However, the adrenaline of flying for the first time kept her eyes wired on the glass.

Tony turned from where he drank with Rhodey to check on her. She seemed nervous but excited at the same time. Her knuckles were paling from where she gripped the arms on the chair. "Geez," he muttered under his breath and she released her grip, leaving a noticeable dent. "Doesn't she know how much that leather cost?"

"First time jitters," muttered Rochelle. "I've never been on a plane before."

"Huh," Tony grunted. "That explains the property damage." The dent in the leather had smoothed out, only to reveal a folded tear in the material.

Much to the guys' surprise, she smirked. "Well, a rich guy like you can afford a replacement, can't he?"

Tony rolled his eyes and took another swig from his drink. _God, kids._

Rochelle watched as the world flew beneath her. _Goodbye_, she thought as they ascended further into the sky. The clouds looked close enough to touch. As the jet soared through the clouds, she tentatively placed her palm on the cool glass. The foggy mornings and chilly breeze were nothing compared to the rocking of the jet as it cleared from the clouds and the blazing sun met the glass. For a few minutes, Rochelle gazed down at the ocean, miles beneath her. Soon, the sun became a nuisance, and she pulled down the window shade.

The girl reached over, shaking Rhodey. "Hey, can I get some answers now?"

Rhodey elbowed the drunken, sleeping Tony and put his drink down, shutting off the news broadcast on the flat screen. "What do you want to know?"

She shifted uncomfortably, clearing her throat. "Where are you taking me exactly?"

"New York," Tony replied, sitting up. "To SHIELD headquarters."

"Why?"

"HQ is where Fury is. We can get his opinion on the situation."

"Situation?"

"We don't come across teenage superheroes very often, kid. Fury is the director of SHIELD. He should know what to do with you."

"You act like I'm a nuisance."

"You are."

"Geez. Thanks a lot."

Tony turned away before meeting her eyes with a seriousness that slightly scared Rochelle. "Look, I have no clue what to do with a 13 year-old who can paralyze and knock out technological masterminds and a military colonel. Fury should know how to deal with you. And you're becoming even more annoying every day."

She smirked at this. "And I suppose you're going to throw me off the plane? I have the power to fly for short periods of time as well as create oxygen bubbles. It won't kill me." Another smirk. "You're going to have to try a lot harder."

"Geez," Tony said, turning away once again. "You're more annoying than Pepper trying to schedule a press conference."

A third and final smirk played at Rochelle's lips before she turned back towards the covered window, remembering the landscape of her home below her. It finally dawned on her; she was going to be far away from home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ms. Potts, Mr. Stark wishes to inform you that he is leaving from his vacation to India," JARVIS chimed.

Pepper looked up from the clipboard sitting on her lap. "A few days early, is it not?"

"Yes," JARVIS replied. "He apparently has a special delivery and is flying out to New York immediately."

"Strange," muttered Pepper, glancing around her. "Tony's never been one to cut short a vacation…"

"I'll keep that stored in my memory, shall I?"

"Thanks JARVIS. Sometimes I forget you're not a human being."

"No problem, miss."

Pepper stood up and walked over to the mirror. Pulling a hand through her hair before tucking it behind her ear, she cocked her head in thought. "Tony, my God, what the hell are you up to?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rochelle awoke to the rough impact of the wheels on the runway and the whirling of the plane's wings attempting to slow the vehicle. Kicking her feet out to make sure she still had control, she reached out and pulled open the window shade. It was very early in the morning, the sun hadn't slipped from the horizon. A pale blue covered the sky with scattered gray clouds. All around them, buildings rose and cars honked their horns at each other. It was well lit and crowded, people walking down the streets. It was a totally different world from the marketing village in India.

"Where are we?"

Rhodey smiled, a smile filled with wonder. "Welcome to the big apple."

She cocked her head. "Big apple?"

He sighed, and then returned to his smiling. "New York City."

Rochelle gazed out the window once more. The buildings were so tall, and they were _everywhere! _She could stare at the horizon for hours and still not spot a single portion of the sky without a skyscraper covering it. _This is so different, so different…_

The jet whirled to a stop and the attendants scuttled about, cleaning up after them. Rochelle gathered the trash from her area before handing it to a red haired attendant. She slipped from her seat, gathering the small black luggage she had packed in a hurry. Rochelle remembered her father clutching her hand as she said goodbye, her sister's sobbing cries as she clung to her role model.

_"I'm going to miss you so much. Why do you have to go?"_

_ Rochelle bent before her sister. "Remember how I told you I must be this way for a reason? Well, our guest is someone who can help me discover this reason. I can't waste my life sitting in a room praying for our father's recovery, as much as I wish for that. I need to be doing something else, something big. Something that is not for my benefit, but for the benefit of people like you and Father."_

_ Malia wiped the tears from her cheeks before diving into Rochelle's arms for a final hug. "Can I come with you?"_

_ Rochelle swiped the tears from her face and sighed. "No, stay here and look after Father. I trust you know how to get money. Please, look after yourself."_

_ They sat there, arms wrapped tightly around each other, before Rochelle patted Malia's head gently, then kissed her cheek, then got up and walked away slowly, sobbing. "Goodbye. I love you."_

A tear fell from Rochelle's cheek, and she wiped it off hurriedly. This may be the end of her somewhat peaceful life looking after her family, but it was only the beginning of the adventure that would reveal her true potential and put her integrity to the test.

Tony and Rhodes stepped down the stairs, off the plane. Tony continued walking towards a silver convertible, sitting and flirting with one of the flight attendants, the very one who had taken Rochelle's trash. Rhodey looked back at Rochelle, standing in the doorway, a single tear below her eye and clutching her luggage tightly.

"You can still go back," Rhodey said. "I'll understand if you do." He turned to the flirting playboy. "And I suppose Tony wouldn't mind that much either."

Rochelle looked back at the leather seats, then to the sky, the fading stars. _We all have a purpose…_

She looked Rhodey square in the eye. There was no going back. "Where do we begin?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony drove at a tantalizingly slow pace, sluggishly creeping by the tall buildings. While Rhodey checked his phone and called up several military officers, Rochelle gazed out the window in awe at the area surrounding her. She had never seen so much light in her life! Technology buzzed everywhere, lights flashed, voices rose. Some allies seemed dark and suspicious, but she preferred the pulsing, shining light of the buildings. She could tell when the shimmer of wonder was in her eyes, when she could not be pulled away from the scene before her. This was one of those times. Rhodey had turned to ask her a question, but noticing that gleam in her eyes, he politely turned away, fiddling with his phone once again.

Eventually, they arrived at a large building with well dressed men and women walking in and out of it. Tony stopped the car and Rhodey got out. Not quite sure what to do, Rochelle remained in the backseat, luggage in her lap. Rhodey opened the door for her to get out, and she slipped from the seat into the most secretive place in New York, the SHIELD headquarters.


	5. Chapter 4

Tony folded his arms over his chest, heaving with a sigh. "I never liked this place." A shake of his head. "Never liked New York in general, actually. I'm more of a Malibu person."

Rhodey gave his friend a nudge. "Hey, way to welcome her to America."

Tony shrugged, walking towards the building. "Stay here, get something to eat, whatever you want. I need to go."

Rhodey cast a final glance at Rochelle. "You're okay, right?"

Rochelle sighed, then gave him a grateful smile. "I'm fine, thanks. I know what I'm doing."

"Sure you do," Tony remarked. "Hurry up, I have to get home and explain things to Pepper. We can't stay here all day."

Rhodey gave a thumbs up to Rochelle, and she returned the gesture. Walking backwards until he hit the car, Rhodey laughed before driving away in the vehicle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The weirdest thing about the headquarters was that it was filled with well-dressed people. Most of the girls wore spandex suits or sophisticated clothing, while the men wore suits or coats. Many of the workers cast anxious or even awed glances at Tony as they walked down the halls, while looks thrown at her were filled with apprehension or confusion. She even sensed a glare of envy from one of the women. _Huh, probably an ex-girlfriend._

They reached a large central room filled with various computers, screens, and desks. A woman carried a few files to a man's desk, where he greeted her with harsh words. Another man got up and spoke into the ear of a tall woman in navy blue spandex. A gun rested at her hip, a phone at the other. Her black hair was tied up and the pout of her lip had a certain fierceness to it. She replied to the man, pointing at a screen. He nodded and hustled towards it. One thing was for sure; that man was scared of her. And by the wary glances from the other workers, he wasn't the only one.

Tony, however, walked straight to the center of the room towards the woman.

Rochelle lagged behind to observe the room. She had never seen so much technology in one small area. Not even the lights in that one section of the city (Time Square, Rhodey had called it?) could compare to the bustle of activity as suited men darted between screens and fellow workers. The ceiling was a huge; painted dark blue with bright florescent lights. One suited worker walked up to her.

"Hello there. Do you need something?"

Rochelle blinked as her eyes focused on the figure in front of her. Black suit, dark brown hair, brown eyes. Typical agent. There was nothing unusual about him, beside the blinking Bluetooth in his ear and the red-stamped files under his arm.

"Hello?"

Rochelle turned towards Tony, who was leaning leisurely on the railing in the center of the room, talking with the tall woman. He seemed to have no intention of speeding up the conversation, so she turned to the man.

"Hola. ¿Se puede entender lo que estoy diciendo?"

Rochelle blinked, taking a deep breath before speaking. "Um… English, no Spanish please."

The man before her looked relieved. "Thank God, those are the only two languages I know!" He smiled foolishly before nodding towards her. "Agent Wrightford from SHIELD, and you are?"

She blinked again. "Rochelle. Rochelle Asbestos."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Asbestos. May I inquire why you are here?"

"I'd prefer Rochelle, thanks. What's with the fancy talk? I'm not that good at English." She frowned.

"Sorry. Why are you here?"

Rochelle crossed her arms over her chest. "I'd like to keep that to myself, thanks."

The man anxiously ran his hand through his hair. "Well, if you want to remain here, you'd better learn to trust the people in the building." He motioned around the room. "The world's most secretive society wouldn't have hired untrustworthy fools now, wouldn't it?" He smiled and transferred the files to his other arm. "I'd best be off, Ms. Rochelle. I hope to see you around here again." With a slight tilt of his head, Agent Wrightford walked off.

Tony walked towards us, the woman walking behind him with a hand on her hip. She reached for the phone at her hip, muttered something while slipping a glance at Tony, then hurried to reach him.

"So, I assume you'll be taking her to Fury then," Tony said as she walked up behind him.

"Stay outside incase we need you," she replied. "Hello, you must be Rochelle. My name is Maria Hill, but just call me Agent Hill. I'm going to take you to the director; he'll be very happy to see you." She cocked her head. "We've heard quite a lot about you. Wasn't quite sure what to expect when you arrived."

Rochelle scoffed. "If I can put up with the 16 hour flight with Mr. Stark then I can surely endure a lecture in a glass building."

Agent Hill straightened her head. "Of course, miss. Right this way." She motioned towards a gray hallway before turning and walking down it.

"She doesn't even check if I'm following," Rochelle muttered. She turned to Tony. "Don't you dare ditch me!"

Tony sighed. "Well, I can't abandon you or Pepper and Rhodey'll kill me. And probably resurrect me as a zombie to build him another Iron Man suit or something." He shrugged. "He'll never let me die without making him a more advanced suit." A glance out the window. "God…" A shake of the head. "Hurry up, kiddo. Fury likes things concise."

Rochelle rolled her eyes before sprinting down the hallway towards Agent Hill. She however, turned back to watch Tony Stark place his forehead in his palms before taking a deep breath and walking away.

The hallway was well lit and the floors cleansed, everything nicely in order. Once in a while, an agent would scurry down the halls, heads bowed as they passed Agent Hill. After the fifth person passed by her before raising his chin, she fast-walked to walk beside the agent.

"Why are they like that?"

Agent Hill turned towards her, face blank. "Like what?"

She returned the blank expression before breaking into a soft smile. "You know, like they're scared of you or something."

Agent Hill sighed. "They're not exactly scared of me. They've learned not to piss me off after what happened two years ago." She frowned. "A very special demigod learned that the hard way."

Rochelle looked at her in mock awe. "You're referring to Loki right?"

Agent Hill smiled as the events played in her mind. "Yeah, those were the good old days. But nowadays, nothing very exciting happens. Course, we assist Agent Romanoff and Captain Rodgers with certain missions and keep tabs on the other Avengers, but we've never really needed to call on them again." She gave a polite nod to a tall man who passed by her. "Director Fury said they'd come back because we'd need them to. But I cannot possibly see when. We've been in touch with a certain Jane Foster who studies bifrost technology in New Mexico. If anything happens with the other 8 realms, she'd be the first one we contact. If trouble works up here on Earth, it is relatively simple. If our agents can't handle it, we call on Agent Barton and Romanoff, then we turn to the Avengers once more. But it hasn't gotten that bad yet."

The turned a corner and came at a sturdy looking iron door. Agent Hill scanned her palm, then her eye, and the door slid open. "We're here."

"Obviously. Why are there so many precautions?"

"This is the director of our whole agency. If someone kills him, we'll go into chaos. That's why."

Agent Hill directed her further into the hall. Rochelle glanced at the locked air vents along the ceiling, the sleek tile on the floor. No windows lined the hallway leading up to a simple gray door.

Agent Hill stopped once again. "He's waiting for you."

For the first time today, Rochelle was scared. And it showed.

A genuine smile appeared on Hill's face. "Don't worry, he may look pretty intimidating, but he won't hurt you. Unless you give him a decent reason."

Rochelle placed a tentative hand on the handle, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. _The first step is the hardest to take, right?_

She opened her eyes and pushed the door open.

It was bright, very bright inside. Nick Fury himself sat at a simple desk in the center of the room. Behind him stood a SHIELD banner, and to the left a wooden bookshelf filled with manila folders and thick textbooks and manuals. The desk was covered in papers, a walkie-talkie, and a mug filled with writing materials. By the way he fiddled with an ordinary pen, Rochelle figured it was far from ordinary.

"Hello? You're Director Fury, right?"

He looked up, eye patch gleaming in the light. "Well, you must be Rochelle. Please, have a seat." He said it with a pretty cool tone, and he stacked his papers aside but kept the pen in his hand.

Rochelle sat on the simple gray plastic chair in front of his desk and pulled her hair out of her face. "Sorry I couldn't change into something nicer; we came straight from the airport."

"I've seen worse dressed people than you, trust me."

He twirled the pen in his fingers before holding it out. "You see this pen?"

Rochelle tilted her head. "Uh, yeah…"

Fury held it out. "Take the pen."

Rochelle stared at it before clasping her hands. "Um, I don't think that's a good idea. See, I can tell it's no ordinary pen, so it might have a trigger that I would touch and it could kill me or something." She frowned. "But I don't think you have any intention of killing me, and this is too simple a test." She reached out and took the pen. "Huh. I guess it was just a normal pen after all."

Fury sat back in his seat. "Well, Ms. Rochelle, I've heard quite a lot about you."

Rochelle sat back as well, placing the pen at the edge of the desk. "Good stuff or bad stuff?"

Fury looked her in the eye. "I've heard about you extraordinary abilities."

Rochelle turned to the left. "Oh. That."

Fury leaned forward. "I heard you can knock a grown man out with a single motion, paralyze another. Is this true?"

"Yes."

"How did you get this ability?"

"I don't know. Started noticing it when I was ten."

"And there is no limit to the about of, so called, orbs you can deploy?"

"Each one uses a little bit of my energy, depending on the type and strength. If I overuse it I will pass out and die."

Fury leaned a little further forward. "Well, this is definitely an unusual case."

Rochelle's eyes widened in mock fear. "What are you going to do, arrest me? I don't know how many cops would believe that a fourteen year old can shoot orbs of light with unlimited capabilities."

Fury laughed at her foolishness. "In case you have forgotten, we are a secretive agency. No one will notice if a teenager goes missing, except perhaps Mr. Stark."

"So… You're kidnapping me?"

"No. I was kidding."

"Ha-ha." Sarcasm.

"Listen," Fury said, placing his palms on the desk. "I don't want to hurt you, but you're making it pretty damn easy to want to. If you can stay off the radar and live a simple life, you can go. I don't want reports coming in about a random kid knocking out random strangers in Time Square." He leaned back once more. "Once I have your word, you can go. Return home, if you must. But don't get involved with other agencies, especially not the CIA. The world is full of dangers and until I determine which ones are relevant to you, I'd like you to stay undercover."

The door opened. "Director Fury, I'll escort her out," offered Agent Hill.

"I need her word first."

Rochelle sat there before sighing. "Fine, no using my abilities out in public, keep a low profile, I get it. But will you ever get back to me?"

"We may need you someday. We shall keep tabs on you until then."

"Then you have my word."

"Excellent," Fury said, standing. "Agent Hill please contact Mr. Stark that his guest is ready to pick up. Also, please get me a cup of coffee, I need the energy."

"Yes, sir."

Rochelle rose from her seat, tugging on her sleeves. Agent Hill held the door open as she walked out. The clicking of shoes on tile filled the hall as she stopped outside the door. Rochelle turned back to see Fury talking on the phone before the door shut with a _BOOM._


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello there :)**

"So, what am I going to do now?"

"I don't know," responded Agent Hill. "Go home, I suppose. Try to get back to a normal lifestyle if you can."

Rochelle shook her head. "I can't do that."

Agent Hill's face remained blank. "Don't worry, people find ways of dealing with being abnormal."

Rochelle sighed. "You don't understand."

"I understand more than I let on."

Rochelle frowned. "I doubt you know about being separated from your family because you have some higher calling."

Agent Hill sighed. "It's no use arguing. Hurry up; I'll have someone call Mr. Stark to come and pick you up."

Rochelle took after her in the hallway.

When they reached the center once more, Agent Hill gave the girl a look that clearly said "stay there" before walking briskly towards a computer and speaking with the person sitting at it. The lady at the computer quickly moved the mouse and typed something in before turning back towards Agent Hill and reciting the information with a blank look. Agent Hill replied, tapping her finger against her arm, and the woman spoke once more before turning back towards the screen with Agent Hill still beside her.

Rochelle once again took in the scene around her. She realized with a start how hungry she was. After contemplating asking Agent Hill or Agent Wrightford for something to eat, she decided otherwise. They had just been introduced, and while they seemed friendly enough, she had no clue how long her welcoming would last. They could be all smiles one second and kick-ass spies the next.

_Hmm… I'm going to have to learn to be bipolar._

In the end, she leaned against the railing in the center, trying to ignore the glances still shot at her and the muttering around her. Rochelle's gaze remained focused on a well built man sitting at his computer, playing Galaga (**A/N Avengers movie reference**). It was only a matter of time before someone noticed.

Rochelle felt as though she had been standing for hours, watching the man's high score slowly increase when she jumped at a firm hand on her shoulder. "Geez, you scared me! Don't ever do that again."

Tony released his grip to dust a piece of lint off of his suit. "It's not up to you what I do and what I don't do kiddo."

"Just promise me one thing."

He raised his eyebrows. "No promises."

"Fine. One request."

Tony sighed, sticking his hands in his jacket. "Make it quick."

"I really want something to eat. I've always wanted to try an American cheeseburger."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rochelle's POV

This was perhaps the most delicious thing I'd ever tasted in my life. Well, besides the gulab jamun I had bought for Malia on her birthday. The thought of the delicious milk solid coated in light syrup made my mouth water. I hurriedly took another bite of the cheeseburger.

Mr. Stark drove up front in the shiny black sedan. Mr. Rhodes had supposedly driven off in search of a hotel or food, and Mr. Stark made a few calls before muttering a thank you and hanging up. I sat behind, chomping down the burger and sipping on the red beverage Mr. Stark called fruit punch. I had been curious about it at first; it was too light to be blood, but we had never gotten a light red liquid with our meals. It was usually freshly squeezed juices, goat milk, or water. But water was usually filthy and we couldn't afford a filter.

America is so different from India.

Mr. Stark coughed. "How's that cheeseburger? You seem to be enjoying it."

"It's delicious. Thanks. I have no way to repay you though."

"It's alright. I'll have you sent back home to India in a couple of days, maybe a few weeks if you'd like to see the city. I know a few people who could show you around. And you really have to try the food here; nothing beats a good sandwich in the shade of a park, or maybe StarkTower."

"You can take me to Stark Tower?"

"Kid, I can take you pretty much anywhere in the world. Life's easy when you've got money."

"And you're a badass superhero."

"That helps also."

"It must be cool to save people all the time. Everyone loves you. Well, mostly."

"Speaking of which, I've gotta do something about those haters."

I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously, they're bringing down my self-esteem! Plus, I could really do with a little less fighting and madness at the next Stark Expo."

"Could you be any more narcissistic?"

"Quite possibly, given the opportunity."

Jesus. I mean, I owe him for taking me to see Director Fury in New York and pulling me onto my first plane ride, not to mention getting to visit America, but his attitude was really starting to irk me.

"You obviously don't know how self-centered you sound."

He smirked into the rearview mirror.

I sat there, taking a final bite of the cheeseburger and sipping at the fruit punch. I let the juicy patty rest on my tongue, soaking in the flavors. I must've gotten really into it, since Mr. Stark gave me a weird look, stating "We can always buy another, you know." This caused me to yank my eyes open, blushing in embarrassment.

"I wasn't enjoying it that much," I droned, crumpling the wrapper and stashing it into the McDonalds bag along with a few leftover napkins and ketchup packets.

"Sure you weren't."

I stared at the window. I felt as though I had spent hours eyeing the tall, gleaming buildings and the fascinating scenery around me. People sure looked different. I mean, they were all so…pale! I mean, not to be racist or anything, but it was just so different from the place I had grown up in. There was an occasional tree planted along the sidewalks, and most people walked around in chic dresses, nice suits, sporting glasses, briefcases, and coffee cups. In India, people carried produce and walked animals and kids played along the streets. It was crowded, but faces were familiar and the market was where most of the gossip occurred. In a place as modern as New York City, I wondered if there was a central location.

"Is there any place where people gather and talk?"

Tony turned into a crowded street. "Well, Time Square is probably the center. Loads of famous people watch a ball drop on New Year's Eve. No clue why; I'd much rather be testing the newest technology in front of a crowd of admiring fans, sipping alcohol and checking out girls."

"I thought you were married, Mr. Stark."

He gave an obnoxious smile. "Well, Pepper means a lot to me, but sometimes I just can't help myself."

I rolled my eyes, mind whirling. "I don't even want to think about what that means."

"Well, you're only 14."

"I'm not as childish as you think."

"Obviously not."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"You've been through a lot. How about we spend the night at StarkTower? The flight to California will be a long one, but my estate is totally worth it. And I'm sure Pepper will enjoy another daughter figure in the household. "

"Another?"

"It's a long story."

"How long is the drive to StarkTower?"

"Look, kid, I'll have Pepper explain it to you when we get to Malibu. We're almost there anyway. You can see it from here?"

"That 'A' looks really busted up."

"Just a simple incident from two years ago."

"Oh. I see."

"Yeah. Anyway, I'd appreciate if you'd quit asking so many questions."

"Oh. Yeah, sure."

"And quit being so annoying."

I smirked. "I'd paralyze you if you weren't driving this car."

"It's pretty expensive. The owner would kill me if I even made a scrape on the paint. Which is just one of the many reasons why you can't paralyze me." He glanced at the mirror. "The other one being it'd kill both of us and maybe a few other innocents."

"Please. You'd just summon your suit and you'd survive the impact."

"I can't put it on that quickly. Don't you know anything about heavy metals?"

"No. It would only take a second to summon a force field to protect me, but I'd be out of breath afterwards."

"The 'out of breath' part is one of the cons of being a superhero."

"I wouldn't know."

"You will eventually. Fury has every intention of using you to SHIELD's advantage in the long run. You never know when he may need you. And they'll follow you like a hi-tech stalker until that day comes." Mr. Stark sighed. "Trust me; I know. My former assistant was a hot Russian spy."

I laughed. It felt good to laugh again.

"Oh. Looks like we're here."

The gate into the StarkTower garage opened, and Mr. Stark zoomed inside. I felt for the cup of fruit punch, clinging to it and praying it wouldn't tip. He took a sharp turn, and I lunged for the package that had fallen on the ground. Finally, he slowed and reversed into a marked stall.

"Are you out of your mind?!"

Mr. Stark looked at me. "Well, anyone who dresses up in steel, flies, and repeatedly saves the world must be." He grinned. "Plus, I've been looking forward to a joyride, but I'd never do it in public. Ruins my reputation." He turned back and cut the engine, tugging off his seatbelt. "Well? What are you waiting for? A private invitation? Well, you've got it. Welcome, Ms. Rochelle Asbestos, to StarkTower."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Rochelle's POV

"Wow. It's…huge."

"Yeah, it's pretty impressive to a kid who's been living pretty much under a rock. Remind me again how you became fluid in English…?"

"I wanted to become a businesswoman. I guess it will never really work out now that I'm with SHIELD."

"Well, if you want to be a businessperson, you'll have to live up to the high standards of Tony Stark."

"I never asked for your mark of approval or whatever."

Mr. Stark reached into his suit, fiddled with his tie, then leaned forward on his toes before settling flat on his feet again. "Kid, if you wanna be a somebody, you'd better get Tony Stark's mark of approval."

I rolled my eyes. Just because he brought me here from my home didn't mean he was the boss of me. Hell, my dad was still my legal guardian. I could go to the police station, tell them that he had kidnapped me from my home in India while on vacation, and get right back home to my dad and Malia.

But I knew I couldn't. Even if Tony Stark was a selfish son-of-a-bitch, I had to put up with it. I had to put up with it all: being away from my dad, my sister, the familiar place I called home. I had told Malia that going to New York to meet with this mysterious director was my higher calling, that maybe my purpose in life would unfold once I had spoken with him. But our discussion only led to more questions and confusion. When would I be contacted?

_No Rochelle. You know what leaving meant. This is your home now. Accept it._

I wish it were that easy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Third Person POV

The odd looking duo walked across the parking lot. Rochelle, with her curious gaze and excited step, Tony with his carefree smirk planted on his face. You could feel the eagerness pulsing from the teen, wanting desperately to gaze at the view from StarkTower.

Tony unlocked the door with a simple password, the glass doors sliding open for them. The lobby was simple and well decorated, with comfortable arm chairs and mahogany tables. A desk sat in the corner, cluttered with papers. A woman in a bright red dress and dark brown hair styled into curls sat at the desk, speaking into a phone. Tony gave her a wink as they passed. The woman gave a shining smile before turning towards Rochelle with confusion.

"Hold on," she muttered into the receiver. "Good afternoon Mr. Stark. A guest, I see?"

Tony walked up to her. "She needs no special accommodations. She's from a foreign country, and is impressed by everything."

The woman nodded with an understanding smile. "Of course."

Tony gave her a stern look. "Whatever you do, Don't. Tell. Pepper."

The woman nodded, serious. "Sure." She then returned to the phone.

Rochelle ran to catch up with Tony. "Why won't you tell Pepper about me?" Her eyes widened. "She's not gonna be mad that I'm here, is she?"

"She might be," Tony said with a mischievous grin. "You never know. She changes so often."

"Oh."

"So, kid. What do you say we check out my floor?"

"Are you serious?!"

"Dead serious."

"Of course!"

Tony swiped a card in the private elevator, pressing the button to his suite. During the quick elevator ride, Rochelle gazed curiously at the buttons and the walls, running her hands against the railings and hopping several times.

Tony soon found himself staring at her. "What the hell are you doing?"

Rochelle stopped, putting her hands on her hips. "I can do whatever the hell I want."

"No, seriously kid. What are you doing?"

She sighed. "I've never been in an elevator before. I just wanted to understand it a bit better."

Tony did that weird thing where he balanced on his toes before returning back to the usual flat-footed stance. "That's messed up."

"Not in India."

"Surely India has business buildings with elevators."

"But we've never been in one."

"We?"

"Me, my dad, Malia; we've never been inside one of those huge buildings. And besides, we live too far away. I'd have to walk for hours just to get to the outskirts of the city."

Tony opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the faint "ding!" that meant that they were finally at the floor. Rochelle jumped, and he smirked. She sighed, looking at the screen that read "penthouse."

"Wimp," Tony mumbled, glancing at the girl. Rochelle crossed her arms over her chest, frowning, glaring.

Before she could say another word, the doors opened, revealing the penthouse suite.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rochelle's POV

My heart was already racing from the faint, but strangely startling "ding" the elevator had made, but it beat even faster when the doors opened to the floor.

The windows displayed a beautiful, bright New York City skyline. Though it was still light out, you couldn't have pulled your eyes away from the cluster of buildings filling the land. Cars bustled about, people marched down the streets, windows closed and opened. I stood there, gazing at the world below me, longer than I should have. I didn't even bother to observe the rest of the suite. The view was breathtaking.

Mr. Stark walked up beside me, hands still in his suit. He did that weird foot thing again, before sighing. "You can get used to a view like this."

I shook my head, still mind blown. "How could you ever get used to a view like this? I only wish my family could see this city." I closed my eyes, suddenly homesick and saddened. I kept my eyes shut, even as Mr. Stark placed a gentle hand on my shoulder and squeezed it firmly. I was surprised by this small but noticeable act of sympathy. Mr. Stark didn't strike me as the comforting, caring type.

I held back a tear. I couldn't cry. Not now. Not here. Heck, I had just arrived. Once I was sure I could open my eyes to the skyline without a tear falling down my cheek, I pried them open. Mr. Stark had been looking sideways at my face, and quickly removed his hand when my eyes opened. He cleared his throat, returning the hand to his suit. "Maybe one day your family can come visit."

I smiled at the impossible idea. "Yeah, that would be amazing."

To my complete surprise, he smiled. "Yeah. Me and your dad can go drinking at the bar, and we'll exchange stories about your ridiculous attitude and love and whatever. I'd give him a tour of Stark Industries and we'd talk about popular technology in India and I'd explain to him what we did at my industry. And then you'd take them on the elevator, and when the doors opened they'd rush out to the window and gaze out for hours."

I looked at him, flabbergasted. "How did you know what they'd probably do?"

He sighed. "Let's just say you're not the only one who's lost a parent at a young age, kid. I always felt as though my father never loved me because he was always so focused on work." His face turned grim. "That's the difference between you and I. I believed my father hated me. You know yours loves you." I was still speechless at this sudden change of emotion, him babbling on like a needy child. But I guess I could understand what I was going through, except for the fact that I had abandoned my family to much sadness.

Mr. Stark's eyebrows shot up. "This discussion never happened." He turned towards what looked like a fully loaded bar with a marble counter and several spinning seats with tan cushions. "Anything to drink?" I shook my head. "Well, why don't you check out the guest room? It's not as grand as mine, obviously, but it should suffice. Your stuff should be in there too; Rhodey has access to this place, but it respectful enough not to go in unless he has to."

I nodded, muttering a thanks. I looked at the comfy leather chairs and the glass table near the fireplace, and the hallway leading off to the left. I walked into it, running my hands along the smooth, cool walls. The first door to my left was locked; probably a supply closet or something. I walked further down the hall. The door to my right was unlocked. I peeped my head in to check if anything was in there that showed it belonged to someone.

But it was far more beautiful than I imagined. A window was set with dark blue curtains overlooking the city. The bed was covered in dark purple comforters, along with pillows stripped navy blue and purple. A few lavender pillows sat underneath the pile of striped ones. There was a closet with a mirror as a door. Clear hangers sat inside, along with a sky blue bathrobe. There was also a desk with a modern lamp and a drawer, with a cup filled with writing materials. My luggage had been left against a wooden set of drawers. A wooden bench was at the base of my bed, carrying a thick lavender blanket.

_Wow. Is this all for me?_

I opened up the bathroom door. There was a wide, spacious tub with a navy blue rug under it. There was an oval sink with bottles of sweet smelling soaps beside it. A shower with a glass door was in the corner, and three sky blue towels were folded neatly on the counter.

_This is like a luxury resort! I envy the people living like this all the time._

I turned behind me.

_You may be an annoying jerk sometimes, but than you Mr. Stark._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I slipped on a comfy blue t-shirt and a pair of black cotton shorts to wear. I had managed to find a pair of fluffy slippers in the closet, and since the floor was cold, I pulled them on before returning to the main room.

It was dark out now, and the skyline looked all the more beautiful. All around lights flashed, pulsed, glowed. Streaks of light marked the path of cars. Tops of buildings shone, along with many windows. Just as many people wandered the streets.

It was one of the most amazing thing I had ever seen.

Some things, like super powers and great minds, can seem amazing in their own special way. Me being able to paralyze a person just by pointing my palm can seem amazing, and so can flying around in a bright red and yellow suit created by the most incredible of minds. But sometimes, you just have to be more down to earth, and instead of practicing attacks, you just want to stand back and let the world be amazing for a change.

So, for a while, I just stood there. I didn't even move when my mind began to play tricks on me.

Where Tony Stark had stood hours before, my dad stood. He was smiling, healthy, and seemed so real. My heart skipped a beat when he laughed. I missed that laugh. It had vanished after my mother died.

He turned to me, his eyes glowing. "Wow. Just look at this view! Your mother would have loved this, you know." His eyes began to fill with tears. "You remind me so much of her. So independent, willing to do whatever it takes for the sake of the ones she loves." I stared, eyes widened, at him as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "I love you very much, Rochelle. Don't ever forget that."

He turned back towards the window, beginning to fade. Wait, don't go! Screamed the words on my tongue. But strangely, I didn't say anything. I just screamed silently in my head as he vanished.

I jumped at the slight tap on my shoulder.

Malia stood beside me, grinning. She tugged on my shirt, and I bent down to let her speak in my ear. "Did you see the elevator? A real, working elevator! And I got to ride in it! It's so cool!"

I smiled. "Yes, very cool."

Malia grinned at me a moment longer, before saddening. "I miss you. When are you coming back?"

I sighed, tears beginning to form. "You know the circumstances."

Malia nodded solemnly. "I know. But… I don't know what's happening to you out there. I don't want you to leave me." She turned away, blinking, but a tear fell down her cheek. I quickly reached out to brush it away. "What if you die and I never get to say goodbye?"

I smiled at her, kissing her forehead. "I won't die. I promise."

She pulled back, frowning. "Pinky promise?"

I linked my fingers with hers, holding it in my hands. "Pink promise."

Malia smiled and walked backwards towards the elevator. "This thing is so awesome. I'm going to take another ride." Her face turned grim once more. "Rochelle, you're selfless. You know no limits. What happens when you're faced with the ultimate sacrifice? You pinky promised, remember?" I watched her run towards the elevator, tossing "Remember, ok?" over her shoulder before colliding with the door and disappearing. Once again, my mind had played tricks on me. _But it felt so real…_

I stretched, taking one final glance at the skyline before setting off towards my room. But as I walked away, I felt a slight nagging in my head. A small voice, calling my name.

_How far will you go to uncover your purpose in life?_


End file.
